America in France
by allylivesloveswrites
Summary: Maxon choose Kriss. Part of him loved America but he knew it would never work out with America. She would ruin all the things he was ever taught. Now, America has moved countries away. To France, with Prince Owen and his big family. America has changed, to her it's all for the better and she loves spending time with Owen, she can't wait for the future. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all enjoy what I have in store for you.**

 **I don't own The Selection Trio by Kiera Cass**

Maxon had just proposed to Kriss and I stuck on my happy face. Inside I was broken, my heart was in a million pieces. I liked Maxon, maybe loved him but that was over. Maxon was walking slowly towards me with Kriss clinging to his side. Smiling so widely.

"America. I'm sorry about this." Maxon said. I took a short breath and turned to Kriss.

"I am so happy for both of you." I said and hugged Kriss.

"You know for a second I thought he was gonna pick you." she whispered in my ear. I chuckled dryly and pulled away from the hug.

"America!" a voice yelled from behind me I turned around. I saw Prince Owen, I had met him once and we talked for a while bonding before when he visited. I met his entire family and everything. They really like me for some reason.

"Prince Owen." I stated calmly smiling wider.

"I need to talk with you." he exclaimed. I walked swiftly over to him.

"What's up?" I asked, he grabbed my hand and pulled me away and out of sight of the rest of the people. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Come with me." he stated. I took a step back.

"Where?" I asked him.

"France. The palace. Come with me." he stated again.

"But what about…" I began but he cut me off with a kiss. It was passionate and soft, but then turned into hunger. "What was that for?" I asked him breathlessly.

"To shut you up, I know your were going to go into a ramble." he replied. I tried to object but he was right. I was going to ramble, I always ramble. "So you coming with me?" he asked. I nodded. "Be ready in two hours. We have a while on the plane." he said and kissed the tip of my nose walking away. I laughed a real laugh and fixed myself, containing everything and walking back into the Report room.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Maxon asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"That is none of your concern." I answered and walked towards Celeste. She hugged me tightly and then pulled away.

"I really thought it was going to be you." she said.

"I did too, but I am perfectly fine." I told her because I know she was worrying about me.

"Are you excited for life as a three?" she asked me. I was hesitant to tell her but I didn't know.

"I'm not staying in Illea. I'm going to France. With Owen." I informed her. She beamed at that.

"That is so great, America. But you have to stay in contact. If you don't I will track you down in France and kill you." she threatened.

"That is great motivation." I replied laughing. I heard my name being called and I hugged Celeste one more time before walking over to queen Amberly. "Queen Amberly, what can I do for you?" I asked. She hugged me hardly, and I let out a big umph.

"I'm going to miss you not being in the castle." she said. I chuckled.

"I am going to miss you too, but I will visit." I told her.

"You are welcome in the castle at all times." she said and let go of the hug.

"Thank you. I have some people I need to say goodbye to before I leave the country." I told her.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"France." I replied and walked outside of Report. I walked up to my room and looked at Lucy, Mary and Anne. "Girls, help me pack my things and call my family." I told them and they nodded working around. Mary handed me the phone with my mother on it.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry." she said through the phone.

"Mom, really I'm fine. It's not that big of a deal. I'm going away." I told her.

"Where are you going sweetie?" she asked me.

"France, with Prince Owen." I told her.

"Well stay in contact alright sweetie?" she questioned.

"Of course." I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye sweetie." she said and hung up the phone. I walked over and changed into a pair of red jeans that Nicolette had bought for me and a white shirt. I slipped on a pair of black flats and I took my hair out. I didn't really like having it up. My bags were all packed and I grabbed the jeans Maxon had got me and the dress he had gotten me and set it on the bed nicely. I threw the New Asia bracelet in Aspen's jar and then the girls took my bags downstairs.

"America! I talked with the people I needed to and they all allow you to come to France." Owen told me. I hugged him again. "You look hot in red jeans." he whispered in my ear and I blushed pulling away from the hug.

"Thanks." I said timidly. Why was I getting so shy around Owen? He chuckled and he threw his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and we walked out of the castle, with my bags already in the car, Owen got in first and I got in after him. I know that the airport is not far from here so it should be like a ten minute ride.

"Where'd your bracelet go?" Owen asked grabbing my hand and drawing circles on the palm.

"I left it in the room. I didn't really want it anymore." I answered.

"Because Maxon gave it to you?" he asked, looking me in the eyes. God, his dark brown eyes are beautiful. I nodded, slowly. "Don't worry, you will get plenty of jewelry from me." he admitted. I smiled. He kept making circles and my thoughts of Maxon just went away and for the next ten minutes I relaxed, the most relaxing ten minutes I have since this whole Selection started.

When we got to the airport guards guided us onto the private jet which looked like a house for crying out loud. I walked in and sat down in the chair bringing my legs under me crossing them.

"You want anything to eat?" Owen asked, I nodded excitedly. He shook his head at me and walked behind me, a couple minutes later coming back with a plate full of food, my favorites. I dug into eating while Owen sat across from me eating himself. A maid came and took away our food when we finished. I grabbed onto my necklace and twisted it around.

Thoughts started going through my head. I loved Maxon, and he said he loved me. He lied to me, he was going to choose me, from the beginning. That's what I always got out of his words, he said he would wait for me as long as it would take. He said that because he loved me he would wait and I agreed with him. I said I loved him too and now that's all over.

I felt a pair of strong arms around me and pulling me up. Owen turned us around and sat down, setting me on his lap. I just rested my head on him and he was silent. We were both silent, and just sitting there and soon my eyes were closing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Selection Trio by Kiera Cass**

Owen woke me up with a small shake to my shoulders. I sat up and realized that he put me on the couch. I ran my hand through my hair and rubbed my eyes.

"We are to land in ten minutes." he told me. I nodded and grabbed my purse walking to the bathroom. I splashed water over my face to wake me up and I fixed my makeup quickly. I walked back out of the bathroom and sat down next Owen.

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Seven hours." he answered. It's been seven hours that means that it's about 8 at night.

"I'm hungry." I stated as the pilot asked us to buckle. Owen laughed at me and we went to the chairs and buckled ourselves up until we landed. When we landed we were escorted to another car. "Are you brothers and sisters home?" I asked him.

"Everyone is home." he answered, smiling at me. When I first met Owen he had his brothers and sisters with him and they all loved me and I adored them.

The guards opened the door to the palace for us and my bags were right behind me. I figured everyone was to themselves and wouldn't really be around.

"Your room is the one closest to all of ours. But a walk from my room." he told me. I frowned playing with him. "I know, I know. You'll go crazy with me that far." he boasted.

"As long as I'm far from you I'll be sane." I teased and he grabbed my waist and tickled me even though we were standing.

"America!" a voice yelled behind us. Owen stopped tickling me and I turned around. I saw Owen's youngest sister, running towards me. Emily was about five years old she was excited to see me. I bent my legs down and hugged her.

"Hi." I said to her.

"When Owen told me that you were moving in here, I was so happy!" she exclaimed and I laughed standing back up.

"I was happy too." I told her.

"Ames!" Another voice yelled and I looked up, the last six of them were walking towards us. I hugged all of them laughing.

"Hi, guys. How's it going?" I asked them.

"We are planning a ball!" Jessica exclaimed. I looked at Owen and he shrugged. He must have not known.

"When is it?" I asked them.

"In a month." Reagan said. She was the oldest girl of the group.

"That's fantastic." I said.

"Guys, I should take America to her room. We had a long flight." Owen said to them and they nodded. Owen led me away with his hand and the kids went their own way. "You are good with kids." he whispered in my ear and I smacked his arm playfully.

"I have a younger sister and a younger brother." I told him and we reached my door where a maid was putting all my things away.

"America, meet Beca, she is your maid." Owen introduced us. I waved and she waved back. "Beca, could you go and get America some food please?" Owen asked and she nodded walking away.

"I don't really need a maid." I told him as soon as she was out the door and we were in it.

"She will only be around when you need her. She knows how you are, trust me I told her." he said and I looked around my room. It was bigger and better than my room in the Illea castle. I'm glad I came here. "I'm guessing you like it?" he walked over to my bed and flopped down on it, putting his hands under his head.

"Get out of my bed." I told him and flopped down right next to him.

"No." he replied and I rolled my eyes but laughed. He turned on his side and looked down at me, we stared at each other for a while.

"How are you, really?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine. Maxon broke my heart but I think leaving made it a lot easier." I told him.

"I might kill him." Owen whispered to me.

"Don't. Okay?" I didn't want Maxon getting hurt for choosing his heart. He choose who he really loved and I had to accept that.

"Okay." he said and kissed my nose again which made me giggle. I was liking it here so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**What you are about to read is action packed. Crazy long and action packed but completely worth it.**

 **I don't own The Selection Trio by Kiera Cass.**

Two months has gone by. Queen Caroline, Owen's mom, had graciously allowed me to start helping with some things around the castle and about five weeks ago everyone knew that Owen and I were actually starting something. It was public. Reporters were trying to cover it. Sadly there have been to many stories of me out in clubs and partying, drinking and just being crazy. That is almost every night and during the day Owen and I are doing work or hanging around. I used to ride horses when I was young and Owen had gotten me a horse the day after I arrived and I started riding, when I could. I also sang once and awhile. I was stuck with organizing the ball with Reagan and I was just walking over everything looking at all the decorations and making everything look perfect. People were to start arriving in half an hour and since Caroline put me in charge it had to be perfect.

"Babe." a voice said and I jumped turning around. Owen was standing in the side door of the ballroom.

"What?" I questioned and kept walking around. I could feel him walking towards me. He grabbed my waist and turned me around.

"Relax. Everything is perfect. You have to get ready." he told me.

"Everything can't be perfect. Nothing is ever perfect when it comes to me." I told him, resting my hands on his chest.

"I'm perfect." he gloated, I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Fine. I'll go get ready." I said to him, and he grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers and we walked to my room. I was to see all my friends from different countries, even ones from Illea. Owen kissed me away and I walked into my room to see Beca standing there with her arms crossed.

"You are late!" she exclaimed and grabbed my hand dragging my over to sit down.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I had a lot of things to finish." I told her, she began to work on my hair and demanded for me to fix up my nail polish.

"No you didn't. You just wanted everything to be perfect because your worried about Queen Caroline's reaction." she said and started blowing out my hair. I was never allowed to see myself when Beca got me ready. She made small curls in my hair and then did my makeup. I was then put into a dress. It was a deep purple dress, with a silver lining that hugged my upper body and flew out into a flowy and layered dress. I spun around in the dress in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I hugged Beca and there was a knock at the door. Beca pulled away from the hug and she answered the door. Owen was standing there, in his tux. I walked over to him and he stared in awe.

"Have a great night you two." Beca winked and walked out the door. I smiled and Owen grabbed the back of my head and pushed our lips together in a heated kiss. I pulled away after a little and he let me down from his grasp and my feet fell to the ground with a big stomp of my heels. I smiled again and walked over to the vanity. I fixed my makeup quickly and smoothed out my dress then fixed my hair and Owen and I walked hand in hand to the ballroom. Everyone was in there and Queen Caroline and King Xavier along with their children. All dressed amazingly.

"Ames, I love your dress." Emily exclaimed. I smiled down at her while she showed me her toothless smile. She just lost a tooth and this time I asked to put something under her pillow. I put a beautiful red dress, it was all red and it went perfectly with her blonde hair. And I added locket because she really loved them. She had on all those things and I was happy she was wearing them.

"And I love yours." I replied. They announced the king and queen and they walked through, then it went youngest to oldest so Owen and I were last to walk in. My breath caught when we got to the end of the stairs and started walking around. People and more people. Maxon and Kriss.

"Hey remember that I'm here okay? Run your hands through your hair and I will come and save you." That was our signal. That was our save me signal. We started it a couple days ago, when he was stuck talking to some elders. I nodded he kissed my cheek.

"America Colette Singer!" a voice scolded behind me. I winced at my middle name and turned around to see Celeste.

"It's not necessary to use my middle name." I told her and she hugged me.

"It is so good to see you. It's been like forever." she said, I pulled away from the hug.

"It's been two months." I informed her. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"That is far too long." she told me and then turned towards Owen. "How are you? Are you treating her right? If you're not I can kill you, you know that right?" she bombarded him with questions walking closer. Owen was absolutely terrified of her as he should be but I decided to save him.

"Celeste, he's been a perfect gentlemen." I told her and she stared at him for a second longer.

"Good." she said and backed away.

"Well America, I have to go talk to some girls about some things." she told me and walked away. I saw Kriss and Maxon in the corner all lovey. I grabbed a champagne glass from a passing waiter and took a big gulp.

"Already?" Owen asked also grabbing one.

"I will limit myself." I told him. "Even though I can hold my liquor." I added and we walked around. Greeting people as we walked, I knew most of them so Owen didn't have to tell me all their names. Owen had to leave to go and talk with his old buddies and I was called over my Kriss. I heard her call my name and I switched to my second glass of champagne. And walked over there.

"America, it's so good to see you!" Kriss exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too Kriss." She pulled me into a hug that I didn't want. Her style was uptight and I didn't like it. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her dress looked like she was thirty. I pulled away from the hug. "Maxon great to see you." I smiled in his direction.

"Great to see you to America." he replied and nodded. I took a sip of my drink.

"What have you been doing in France, America?" Kriss asked. That was a dumb question.

"I think you know what I've been doing. I'm all over the news, like everywhere." I told her and took another drink.

"I have seen those. All the pictures from clubs and all." She said with a big smile on her face. God I might kill her. I ran my hands through my hair hoping for everything that is holy that Owen saw.

"Those aren't the only things there Kriss." I told her.

"But it's the most. I mean I never knew that you could act like that." she said, I brought the drink to my lips and drank it down. It was better than strangling her. I turned around and walked away grabbing another drink and started drinking it again.

"Ames I'm so sorry." Owen apologized.

"Too late. I was this close to strangling her. And then I downed an entire drink." I told him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I couldn't get away. I was talking to the RQ of New Asia. She never stops talking." he said, RQ means the retired queen.

"Yeah whatever." I said and set my drink on a passing waiter and I grabbed Owen's hand pulling him onto the dance floor. We started dancing.

"What exactly happened?" he asked nodding towards Maxon and Kriss.

"She was talking about how I was acting at the clubs and stuff." I told him, and Owen pulled me closer.

"I bet, you would be acting like that if Illea didn't have all their damned rules." he said and I laughed.

"Maybe." I told him.

"May I cut in?" Maxon asked behind me. Before Owen could go off on him I set my hand on his chest and nodded. He kissed my cheek and walked away.

"Prince Maxon, what brings you over here?" I asked him.

"Kriss is upset, because of the way you were talking to her." he told me.

"I should be the one upset because she was being incompetent." I told him.

"Fair enough." he replied, he knew I was correct. I always correct.

"How is Marlee and Carter?" I asked him, I thought about those two a lot.

"They broke another rule." he replied simply. I stepped away from him. "And they are both to be dead by tuesday." he added. The next couple of seconds, flew by. I slapped the prince of Illea across the face.

"You son of a bitch!" I exclaimed. Something I have never done before.

"America." Caroline scolded.

"You try to talk to me and I will slap you again." I told him and walked out of the ballroom. I picked up my pace and walked towards my room. When I got there, I was crying. I took out a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. I was sick of this damn dress. I locked the door and I changed into the clothes. There was knocking at my door and Owen yelling for me to open it.

"Babe, open the door." he said. I sighed and walked over to the door, I still didn't have my shirt on, but I had a bra on.

I opened the door and his eyes went straight to my chest. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he shook his head. He looked up at my puffy eyes.

"What happened?" he asked me, walking in the door and closing it behind him.

"Maxon is an ass." I told him and walked over to grab my tank-top pulling it over my head. He looked at me saying tell me more.

"Marlee and Carter broke another rule apparently and this time they were put on a death sentence." I told him and he pulled me into a hug. I started crying again into his chest. He calmed me down and ran his fingers through my hair.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me.

"I want to save my best friend." I mumbled against his chest.

"I'll see what I can do. And you stay away from anyone from Illea." I nodded into his chest and pulled away. He cupped my cheek and wiped the tears from my eyes. "It'll be fine." he whispered. I nodded against his soft hand and he kissed me softly. He pulled away and kissed my forehead walking back out the room. I walked over and grabbed onto my songbird necklace and slipped it on. I always found that having my father with me in this necklace always made everything seem so much better. There was another knock at the door and I sighed walking over to the door. I opened it and saw Queen Amberly standing there.

"I can't talk right now." I told her and began to close the door but she pushed it open and walked right through.

"I don't appreciate your behavior America." she said turning around to look at me.

"And I don't appreciate your son." I told her, crossing my arms, I was more confident around Amberly and her reactions I had to no desire to care for.

"America what happened to you? You have turned against everything you are. You are getting drunk at clubs, dancing rather inappropriately. Your behavior has changed, drastically. You used to be one of my favorite girls, in the selection and now I'm not even sure I want to know you anymore." she expressed.

"While I have been here, I have began to start programs and I am practically running this palace. I organized that entire ball! And if the press only want to show my bad side then so be it. I couldn't care less what anyone thinks. Yeah, maybe my behavior has changed but my heart was broken and the only person who could repair it is Owen. If you have a problem with me, you can leave." I exclaimed. She looked at me surprised and nodded walking towards the door. She paused as she reached the door like she wanted to say something but then she walked out the door closing it behind her. I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I grabbed my phone and called the Illea palace. A secretary picked it up.

"Illea castle, can I help you?" she asked me.

"I need to talk to a prisoner." I told her.

"I'm sorry, that's not allowed." she said.

"I need to talk to Marlee Tames. Now and if you don't put her on the phone I will get on a plane and come there myself, and go straight to see her. And that's even more not allowed." I told her.

"Can I ask who's calling?" she sighed.

"America." I answered, I didn't really need to tell her my last name everyone, everywhere knew who I was.

"Please hold a moment." she said and I was on hold for about two minutes before I heard Marlee's voice.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's America." I told her.

"America. Oh my, I miss you so much." her voice was breaking.

"Marlee, what happened?" I asked her.

"Carter and I, the rule about having sex." she told me. In Illea you cannot have sex without getting married, that's a big rule. "I'm pregnant America, and they are going to kill me and the baby. Without knowing." she cried.

"Oh, god. Marlee, listen to me. I'm going to do everything I can. Owen is helping me and Caroline will probably help me." I told her.

"Okay." she whispered.

"When Maxon told me about you at the ball tonight, I slapped him across the face and called him a son of a bitch in front of everyone." I told her hopping I could make her laugh.

And she did, hearing my best friend laughing again just made my day.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna go and talk to Owen. Stay strong." I told her.

"I just… I love you as a best friend. You are like a sister to me." she began. She was saying goodbye, just in case.

"Mar, stop. You are going to live. All three of you and if you even doubt me for a second, well you won't because you love me. And I love you." I told her.

"Okay." she whispered. "Bye." she added.

"See you soon." I corrected.

"Right see you soon." I hesitated before hanging up the phone but I did. I sighed and stood up. I went to Owen's office.

I heard arguing. I opened the door and saw the three of them standing there along with Maxon and his parents along with Kriss. I sighed.

"Marlee is America's best friend. They are practically like sisters and because of the stupid rules of Illea she has to die because she had sex? That is absurd!" Owen yelled. He always defended me.

"I don't have a choice!" Maxon yelled back.

"You do have a choice. You broke her heart once, isn't that enough for you? And now your putting one of the only people who has kept America together in the past month on death row! This is your fault from the beginning." Owen yelled.

"Stop it both of you." I demanded, they turned towards me. Owen ran his hand through his hair. I walked closer. "All of you will listen to what I have to say, with no interruptions." I told them.

They all turned towards me. Waiting for what I'm about to say. I looked at all of them.

"King Clarkson, Queen Amberly you have a son and King Clarkson has a daughter. King Brandon and Queen Caroline you have nine children." I said.

"How does this relate?" Clarkson asked.

"Marlee is pregnant." I told them and there was gasps, surprise faces and a what from Amberley.

"You have no proof, Marlee could be lying." Kriss spoke up.

"Shut up Kriss." I demanded and she shut her mouth. "My best friend does not lie to me! She is about to die over some of the stupidest rules in Illea!" I yelled to them.

"You don't have to raise you voice, darling." Amberly said.

"Obviously I do, because you don't realize how awful the people of Illea are being treated!" I exclaimed.

"How dare you…" Clarkson began.

"No, don't you start. For years Illea has been a mess. You think the castes help, people but they don't. You think your doing good, but people hate the castes and you. Then the rules, of Illea. That's an entire different story. These rules have destroyed people's lives. You have killed people for stealing. They deserve to have a chance to live and you two just kill them." I said.

"You have no right." Clarkson growled.

"I have a right. Here in France where I live and I am a citizen of, we have a freedom to speak our minds. And I don't belong to Illea anymore, which brings up another thing. You think the people of Illea belong to you. They belong to themselves." I told them.

"America." Caroline said, and her voice calmed me down a little.

"Marlee and Carter and their baby will not die Tuesday. If they do, I have to power here to break alliance with you." I threatened them. I did have the power, and Owen does to, he will support me.

"You can't possibly." Clarkson stated.

"Actually she does. And I completely agree with her." Brandon said standing up. Clarkson and Amberly looked at him.

"Our alliance is too good. It has gone on for decades." Amberley said.

"Like I said, I'm with America." Brandon informed and I smiled. Caroline stood up and nodded agreeing.

"Fine." Clarkson said and grabbed Amberly's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"America…" Maxon began. I glared at him.

"Do you like getting slapped?" I snapped. He shut his mouth, lowered his head and Kriss stood up and they walked out of the room.

"America, fantastic job. Although it took some yelling, you made your first agreement." Caroline said.

"And honesty. I was waiting for the moment I could yell at them, without getting punished." I told them and they chuckled. Owen's hand went around my waist and tightened.

"Hold onto her Owen." Caroline said and the two walked out of the room. Owen sat down in his chair and pulled me onto his lap.

"You look hot when your angry." he whispered and I laughed as I shook my head at him. "I can't believe you slapped him." he added laughing.

"Well, it's his fault and he was the only one I could take it out on." I told him, he just stared at me.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" he said, I nodded and smiled kissing him deeply. "Mmmh, I have work to do." he said between kisses.

"It's nine at night. No you don't." I corrected and continued kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

I have never felt this content with someone. I have never felt this happy, even with Aspen. Owen and I have only been together for two weeks and this relationship is so much better than Aspen or Maxon. We stopped after like ten minutes and I smiled this goofy grin at him.

"You are such a dork." he said.

"I know." I replied and stood up. "I'm gonna go to my room. See you in the morning?"

"Yeah sure." he said and ran fingers through his hair. I walked out of the room and to my bedroom. I changed into a short, black, silk nightgown and braided my hair back. I took off my makeup and laid on my bed.

For hours I couldn't sleep, and I don't know why. I sighed and grabbed my robe wrapping it around myself. I walked out of my room quietly, and walked towards Owen's. A couple of times, I usually go in and slip with Owen at night because I can't sleep. I opened the door quietly.

"Hey, babe." he whispered.

"Your awake." I stated and walked over to the bed and took my robe off.

"I had a feeling you would come in here." he lifted the covers up and I slipped under them covering myself.

"No you didn't. You can never tell when I come here." I told him.

"True, I wake up and your under my arm." he said and I smiled.

"I have skills for being quiet." I smiled. I scooted myself closer to him and he wrapped an arm around me. I snugged up under his arm and rested my head on his chest. I was cold, and I was covered with a blanket and close to his warm body. "I'm cold." I whispered. He chuckled and stood up walking over to his drawer and grabbing a sweater and handed it to me. I smiled and sat up pulling the sweater over my head.

"That was my sweater from boarding school. My parents sent me there because I was such a bad kid." he told me. I laughed and we got back into our position.

"This smells like you." I whispered.

"I would hope so, I've been using the same stuff since I was in 15." he told me. And know he was 19. I smiled, as I was falling asleep he kissed my forehead. "Night baby." he whispered. He called me baby. Not babe, baby.

"Night." I replied and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Selection Trio by Kiera Cass**

When I woke up the next morning, Owen wasn't in bed. I reached around for him in bed but he wasn't there. I searched around for my phone in my robe and looked at the time it was almost noon. I groaned and threw my head on the pillow. The lights were still off. I closed my eyes again and tried to go back to sleep. I heard the door open and the lights turned on. I groaned and covered my eyes.

"Ames, get up it's almost lunch-time and you missed breakfast." Owen said, and walked over climbing on the bed.

"No, I wanna sleep all day." I told him. Nothing happened for a second but then he kissed my forehead, then moved to my cheek, then my nose, skipping over my mouth and going straight to place pepper kisses along my neck. He then went to my lips, I uncovered my eyes and placed my hands around his neck, kissing him back. He didn't care about morning breath, which I actually rarely had. He laid on his back and I climbed on top of him still kissing him. After a little, I pulled away and stared at him.

"Good morning." he said.

"Morning." I whispered. "What have you been doing?" I asked him.

"Paperwork. Boring paperwork." he answered and rested his hands on my hips.

"Paperwork isn't always boring." I assured him.

"Yes it is." he replied.

"Okay, but admit paperwork not boring when I'm around." I told him.

"Paperwork when you are around, is called making out." he said and I chuckled.

"Can I shower here?" I asked him.

"I'll have a maid go and grab you some stuff." he said, I got off of him stood up, taking off his sweater. He stared at me, because the night-gown was so small. I laughed and shook my head.

"Go. And come back before lunch." I demanded and he stood up kissing my lips and walking out of the room. I walked into his wonderful bathroom and walked to the shower starting it. I slipped of my nightgown and took a quick shower. When I got out there were clothes, makeup and everything else I needed. I smiled and checked the time on my phone. I had twenty minutes until lunch.

Beca left me a seafoam green skirt, with a light gray tank top with glittery design and a darker gray blazer. She left a pair of gray heels and a hair pin for my hair. I got dressed and blew out my hair braiding it. I usually dressed like this and it's either jeans or a skirt. I did my makeup quickly. I put my things in a drawer in the bathroom and threw my nightgown in an empty drawer of Owen's room along with my robe.

"Why are you putting your things in my room?" he asked me walking in the door and looking over at me. I sighed.

"Because I can. You have a problem with it?" I asked him.

"If it gets you to stay in my room more than I am greatly okay with it." he said.

"Good." I said and slipped my hand threw his arm and we walked out of the room. We walked down the hall. "Everyone will be there?" I asked, him.

"Everyone left after lunch, except for Illea, Italy and England." he told me. Italy and England were where all my friends were from. The ones I was almost always with.

"I'm going to practice riding after lunch. Nic got me into a competition." I told him.

"Yeah, she told me about that." Owen said.

"I swear I'm not even ready, but I will be. And we are performing after too." I stated.

"I can't wait. You two singing, I haven't heard that ever." he told me and I laughed and shook my head. He opened the door for me and we walked in, everyone was waiting for us.

"Nice of you to join us." Brandon said, I smiled and Owen and I walked up next to them and sat down. I sat down next to Owen who sat down next to his father at the head of the table.

"How'd you sleep darling?" the queen of England asked me smiling. I looked down towards her.

"Great." I answered, she chuckled softly at me and the maids and butlers started bringing out food. We talked about random things and I was quiet most of the time. We finished eating and I left with Nicolette. We excused ourselves from their company and made plans to go out tonight with Arabella, Dove, Celeste and their boyfriends. We invited Maxon and Kriss along but I think they are two stuck up. The club we were going to was a private one, there is one in every country and it is only for royalty and people high up in the world. Every country except for Illea. Even as royalty we deserved to act like normal people would.

Nic and I walked to our rooms first to change and then to the stables where our horses were already ready. We walked to the outdoor arena and mounted the horses.

"Am I telling Johnny that we are singing tonight?" Nic asked me.

"Of course you are. The last time we sang was last week." I told her.

"Okay, so what songs?" she asked.

"Um, DNA, Wings, Salute, and for Sledgehammer we will bring in Nadia." I suggested.

"Sounds good. Now every pole you knock down you have to do a shot." She suggested.

"Your on. But you go first." I said and she laughed and went over every pole perfectly except for two. "Ha, your at two." I bragged and I went myself. Why did I brag, I just knocked down four poles.

"Oh my god America." Nic laughed.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just keep practicing." I sighed.

We did keep practicing and by the looks of our progress for the next five hours-yes we were riding for five hours, not counting interruptions-we will definitely win the competition. I had seven shots and Nic had seven. We took care of our horses and went our separate ways until we met up in another hour or so. I took a long shower and sat around in my robe for a little, while I did some last minute paperwork and then I got dressed into a crop top with a black skirt and a pair of cut out heels and then I did my hair and all that.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short one!**

 **I don't own The Selection Trio by Kiera Cass**

When we got to the club, people were there. It was the week where everyone went to the secret club in France. I greeted so many people all of us did and everyone did well except for Maxon and Kriss. They stood in the back, dressed like they desperately tried to fit in. I laughed and we walked over to the big table where we always sat.

"Ah, my favorite princesses." Johnny exclaimed.

"Not a princess, Johnny." I told him laughing. Owen wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh well, your close enough." he sighed.

"Johnny we are doing our regular songs tonight." Nic announced.

"Songs?" Kriss asked.

"Almost every time we come here we perform. And it's usually the same songs. But we do our songs a little later in the night." Dove explained to her. She was clueless sometimes.

"Oh and America is doing her own song on the piano, right now." Nic added.

"What?" I asked, looking at her. Arabella grabbed my arm, pulling me up. "No, I'm not singing. Babe, help me." I said looking at him as I was being dragged away.

"I can't." he said and laughed. I scowled at him and stuck my tongue out. Arabella pushed me to sit down in front of the piano.

"Alright, everyone. America here is going to sing us a song. And then straight after the girls will perform a song." Johnny said.

"What song?" I whispered to Arabella.

"Thousand Miles." she answered and walked away. I took one last glance at them and then started the very complicated piano tempo for the song. And then I started singing. I was completely surprised on how good I did. By the time I was done with my song the girls were going up on stage and they were connected the head piece and then gave me one when I finished the song. I started the music for our next songs. We sang song after song, walking around the club and just doing what we have been doing. When I finished, most of our boyfriends were already halfway drunk. Nic went over to get our shots, that we had to do and we sat down.

"Okay, someone time us." I laughed and we got into position, while Arabella timed us. God, the burning in my throat but I was determine to beat Nic and I did. Maxon and Kriss were just staring and watching.

"Kriss and Celeste, you two drink these." Nic commanded and handed them two strong shots, the strongest.

"I don't drink." Kriss objected.

"Don't be a downer." Celeste said and drank hers and then shook her head in disapprovement. It was a strong one. Kriss looked at us and then swallowed hers. Sure did look like she drank.

For the night we drank and partied, the only one who barely drank anything was Maxon. He looked like he didn't want to be here, but we got Kriss to get crazy. I walked over to him sitting by himself at the table and plopped down next to him.

"What?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see why you were being such a buzzkill." I spat back.

"I don't act like this. You guys look like animals." he answered. He had a drink in front of him but he wasn't drinking it.

"We don't look, like animals. We look like people who want to have a good time before their lives are ruined by ruling a country." I answered and took his drink from him and took a sip. "This is a baby's drink." I laughed and stood up.

"How drunk are you?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, Maxon. I'm just saying. And if you want to continue to ruin your life than so be it." I said and walked away finishing his drink. He never had fun that night. I didn't care, all that matters is I had fun.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I was in Owen's room, in his bed, with a small headache, barely any clothes on and he wasn't in bed, he was in the shower. I stood up and walked over to the drawers where I put my robe and I wrapped it around me sitting down at a small table., there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Beca and Erik." Beca replied, I told her to come in and they walked in with a tray of coffee and food.

"You are the best person in the entire world." I told her and she giggled and looked around the room.

"Some night?" Erik questioned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"He's almost out. Beca, bring me a couple outfits just so I have them here." I told them and they nodded, curtsied/bowed and left. When Beca curtseys it's only to ever talk to me or tell me something. I poured myself coffee and drank it, eating the fruit in front of me. Owen walked out of the shower in his towel.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Owen asked me, shaking out his hair.

"Yes, of course. I remember everything." I replied and he chuckled and I went back to eating while he got dressed. "How's the headache?" I asked him.

"Awful, I'm jealous of you." he replied and walked over to me, kissing my forehead. I finished my coffee and stood up to get in the shower. I know under me, I had just my panties and bra on so I undid my robe and threw it to the side, I could feel his eyes on me as I walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. I took a long shower and I got dressed with clothes left in the bathroom. It was a pencil skirt with tank-top blouse with a blazer. I put on heels and Owen was gone, probably in his office. My office, was right next to his. It was Caroline's first office before it was moved. Owen and I have adjoining doors and we usually keep them open while we are working. I grabbed my headphones and phone walking to my office.

I had a whole bunch of papers to go through for my programs I want to start. Multiple programs for kids. There aren't many programs for kids, so with the help of Owen I'm starting these programs. The arts programs and exchange programs. Multiple camps for different things and anything else I could really think of.

When I got to my office, I opened the door between us.

"Hey babe. Got those papers?" I asked him, he nodded and searched through his drawers for a stack of papers and then held them up. I walked over and took them from him.

"Everyone left this morning, except for Nic and her boyfriend. They are still in her room." he told me as I grabbed the papers and laughed a little.

I looked down at him and he looked stressed and was rubbing his head. I took a bottle of asprin out and handed it to him, he smiled and took it from he taking out two and swallowing them and he pushed out his chair. And I sat down on his lap and looked in his eyes.

"Tonight be ready. By eight." he said. I smiled and kissed his lips quickly before standing up and walked to my office leaving the door open. I put in my headphones and started going through all the paperwork. Once a week, usually Sundays we sat in our offices doing work most of the day. I listened to a crazy variety of music while Owen had light classical piano music.

A paper airplane landed on my desk, I took out my headphones and looked over at Owen.

"Beautifully made." I smiled. He usually messes them all up.

"I really tried this time." he smiled back. I turned off the music and piled papers back up. "Lunchtime."

"Have lunch brought here." I told him, he nodded and grabbed the phone. I stood up and walked into Owen's office, throwing myself down on the couch he had.

"Finish paperwork?" he asked me hanging up on the phone.

"Not yet. Have to finish things for the camps and then construction can start." I told him.

"You are doing building plans right?" he asked me, I nodded

"With the help of the palace architect. We are starting plans after paperwork is done." I told him and took off my blazer. A maid walked in the door with food and set it on Owen's desk. She left as I was standing up and walking towards Owen, and sitting back on his lap.

"What are we going to do tonight?" I asked him.

"I'm not telling you." he said as he grabbed a fry. He got us burgers and fries. Something that I love to eat. We started eating, every once and awhile Owen would tickle my sides making me jump. We finished eating and laughing then I went back to my office to do the last of papers, in silence.

"Hey babe." he called. I turned my head.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"I just got a call from Illea. Marlee and Carter are being released and sent on the next plane here." he told me, I stood up and walked over he stood up and I hugged him so tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome. But they will be here soon." he replied.

"So we can't go on our date?" I frowned and pulled away.

"Nothing will ruin our date." he replied. I looked over at the clock. It was about 6.

"Can we make our date longer?" I asked him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I would love that, go get dressed in comfier clothes while I set up." he told me.

"You have to set up?" I questioned.

"Of course." he replied. I nodded.

"I'm gonna go find Nic ask her to keep Marlee and Carter occupied and then I will be ready in about half an hour." I told him. He nodded and I turned around grabbing my blazer and then left. I walked towards Nic's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, I was going to open the door not caring what's happening inside. I opened the door and walked in. Nic and her boyfriend Evan were covered in only a sheet and music was blasting. The walls are soundproof.

"Could you knock?" Evan yelled.

"I did, multiple times." I replied and walked over turning off the music.

"Does she always do this?" Evan asked.

"Yes." Nic replied.

"I need a favor." I said and pulled on my blazer.

"Okay what?" Nic asked grabbing her shirt and putting it on.

"Marlee and Carter are flying in tonight." I told her, Evan was getting his boxers on and Nic was dressing in her undergarments.

"Oh you slapped Maxon across the face when he told you about them." Evan laughed.

"Yes, I did. Now after that whole debacle. Owen and Maxon along with their parents and Kriss." I began.

"I hate her." Nic interrupted.

"I hate her too. I settled their disagreement." I replied.

"How?" Nic stood up and walked over to her pants, pulling them on.

"Some words were exchanged. I threatened to break the alliance with Illea. I said some things that no one really knew except for me and I yelled at Kriss to shut up because she was being annoying." I informed.

"And Marlee and Carter?" Nic asked.

"Marlee is pregnant." I said, Nic twisted around.

"What?" Evan asked.

"You know what I said. Anyways, going back to the whole point of this conversation. I need you to occupy them. At least until morning." I told her.

"Got plans?" she teased.

"Yes I do. A date with Owen. So will you?" I said.

"Yes, I will." she replied.

"Thank you." I said and hugged her. "Well, I should go get ready." I told her. "Hope you two had a good night and day."

Nic blushed and Evan smirked, I walked out of their room and down the hall to my room. I got dressed into a pair of tight, maroon jeans, with a crop top and pair of sandals. I did my makeup over again, really light and then I fishtail braided my hair. It took me more than half an hour and Owen was just knocking the door. I walked over and saw him standing there, in jeans and a blue t-shirt. He was staring at me, he always did when I wore tight jeans.

"Every time." he whispered. I shook my head and we hooked arms walking down. We walked to the garden and he started me down a stone passage.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. We walked some more and I saw a door. Owen walked up, took a key from the ground and opened the door, he led me through and I was amazed.

It was a secret garden. It was huge. There was a big pool on the left. Dim lights all over the place, plants and vines all over the place and then there was a big picnic in the middle. There was also various things around.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"I have been trying to get it together for months, but I barely had any time." he told me and wrapped his hand around my waist.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed his cheek. "I love it." I whispered in his ear.

"Come on." he said and walked me over to the picnic. We sat down. "I have every single one of your favorite foods." he told me.

Fifty minutes later, his head was on my leg and I was feeding him chocolates. We were laughing talking about the first time we met. After we finished eating, he held up a bathing suit of mine.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked him.

"Beca." he replied. I smiled and took it from him.

"We gonna swim?" I asked.

"Of course." he replied, I shook my head and stood up. "You're not going to change here?" Owen smiled.

"No." I replied and I walked over to the nearest tree. I changed into my bathing suit behind it, just to annoy him. I walked back out and saw him in his swimming trunks, standing at the edge of the pool.

"It's cold babe." he told me. I walked next to him.

"Wimp." I said and dived in. The pool was deep enough that I wouldn't hurt myself. I popped back above the water.

"You aren't cold?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Just jump in." I told him, he stepped back and cannonballed in. I was laughing as he popped back up, he shivered.

"I'm cold now." he frowned, and saw over to where he can touch. I followed and hugged him.

"You'll live." I said and dunked him, I laughed and swam away before he came up.

"I'm going to get you." he said and swam after me. I tried going away but he soon caught up with me and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. I couldn't stop laughing as threw me over his shoulder again and I fell under the water. I stayed underwater and swam over to Owen and then swam above water. The first thing I did was kiss him. We were making out in the pool for like ten minutes, when I finally pulled away. My legs were wrapped around my waist and my arms were laying on his shoulders.

"I have an idea." he told me.

"Okay, tell." I told him and adjusted my legs.

"We should go camping." he told me.

"Have you ever been camping?" I questioned him.

"Yes, I have." he told me.

"Okay, then." I replied.

"But we do a family camping, without the parents." he told me.

"Without the parents?" I questioned smiling.

"All of us, without the parents. Can you handle it?" he asked. 5, 10, 13, 16 age girls and 8, 13, 15 age boys. Of course I could handle it.

"Of course." I told him.

"And I was thinking about Marlee and Carter coming too." he said, I nodded agreeing and got down from his grasp.

"When are we going to leave?" I questioned, and went underwater quickly.

"Wednesday. We will get everyone together and then start packing." he told me.

"Sounds fun." I replied and pushed the hair out of my eyes, we stared at each other for a while. His eyes were practically sparkling as he was looking at me. He wanted to say something, I could feel it. But I didn't know what. His hands snaked around my waist and he kissed me lightly.

"I love you." he whispered. He said it. Those were the words that he wanted to say, the hesitation was for those three words. I leaned up and kissed him again as the water lapped around us.

"I love you too." I whispered back and he smiled. I leaned back and floated above the water, while Owen swam around the pool. We weren't in the pool for long and then we got out dried. Above us the moon was up and so were the stars. We got dressed back into our clothes and laid down on the blanket. He put his arm under my head and I laid my head on his chest and drew circles while he ran his hands through my hair and down my back. Owen took his phone and played soft music and we just sat there, enjoying the moment we had together.

We said, I love you. For the first time, I told someone I loved them and that fact would last and thrive for the rest of my life. I knew it. I would love him in a month, in a year, in ten years. I looked up at Owen who was smiling down at me. I smiled back up at him, and rubbed my arms. He took a blanket and covered it over us.

"Thank you for all this." I told him, listening to his heartbeat.

"Your welcome. But no one knows about this place." he told me. "This is for us."

"I would never tell anyone." I told him, and sat up grabbing some brownies from the picnic basket and ate one.

"Yes you would. You love to gossip." he sat up and stole the brownie from my hand.

"Hey!" I said, trying to stop him, he popped it into his mouth. I climbed on top of him. "That was mine."

"Now it's mine." he replied with a mouth full. I frowned and finished eating another brownie.

"What time is it?" I questioned.

"15 past 10." he replied.

"We've been out here for over four hours." I laughed.

"It sure doesn't feel like it." he added, I nodded and got off of him, sitting next to him and laying my head on his lap.

"Our future together, is going to be the best." I told him.

"It is isn't it?" he said. I smiled and he bent down and kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Selection Trio by Kiera Cass**

Five more months have passed. Camping without the parents was a blast, although it was a lot of work we got through it. Marlee's stomach has grown huge and her and Carter got married about a month ago. Of course, I was the maid of honor. That wedding was small but beautiful. Owen and I's relationship thrived. I barely talked to anyone from Illea except for my family who came to visit when they could. Nic and I did that competition and I got first and she tied for second. We entered another and the same scores. I haven't ridden in a while because I've been busy with the camps and programs which have been up and running perfectly for about a week. And about three weeks ago, Owen proposed. We did almost the same exact thing as our first date in the secret garden, except the part where we were laying on the blanket and he pulled out a ring and held it in front of me. One of the best nights of my life. We started wedding planning and all just last week.

"Marlee, how do you like being pregnant?" I asked her as we were sitting in the women's lounge.

"Painful but amazing. I can't thank you enough. I would not be here if it wasn't for you." she gushed.

"Stop it. You have thanked me almost every day." I told her.

"Well I was going to die." she shrugged.

"Now your aren't so stop thinking about it." I demanded. She loved me for saving her.

"America, huge problem." Reagan announced walking through the door. "Marlee, hey." she added and turned towards me.

"What's wrong this time Reagan?" I asked her.

"Aaron told me he loved me." she said.

"What's wrong with that?" I questioned.

"I, sorta, kinda, maybe said, 'yeah you too.'" she told me.

"Oh, Reagan." Marlee sighed. Reagan walked over to the couch across from us and flopped down.

"Mother is no help and I tried asking Owen to talk to Aaron but he said no." she said.

"Well do you love him?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I never know any of my emotions." she sighed. "And I can never express them because I don't know how. What did you do?"

"Our date when Marlee was arriving, that's when he first said I love you. We were only together for two months. But loved each other and we couldn't help it. We showed it and we knew more about each other than I ever knew about Maxon or Aspen." I told her.

"So your saying that, I have to make sure I really know him." she said.

"Sort of." I replied.

"Carter and I said our first I love you's after we were caned." Marlee informed.

"Oh god." Reagan said, the visual going into her head.

"Marlee." I whispered.

"What? It's true." she whispered back.

"She doesn't need to know the caning details." I told her.

"So what's the whole point of this?" Reagan asked.

"The point is, we knew. We always thought about him, when he wasn't around. We spent time together and we loved our time together." I explained.

"I like him a lot. I love spending time with him. We have the best times together and we've been dating for almost 6 months and we've had sex." she told me.

"Are you using a…" I begun.

"Yes!" Reagan interrupted and blushed. Marlee and I laughed.

"So do you love him?" Marlee asked. Reagan was silent for a second.

"Yeah, I guess so." she said.

"Then go make it up to him." I demanded, she stood up and hugged me and then Marlee.

"You two are life savers." she said and walked out of the room.

"We give great advice." Marlee bragged, and I laughed. Lauren walked through the door, she was the 13 year old, twin sister to Lewis. Lauren always seemed on the phone talking to random people are going random places. Lauren was talking on the phone.

"Okay, I'll ask her now." Lauren said. "Ames, what was that girl's name who was eliminated because she said some bad things about you?" she questioned.

"Janelle Stanton." I replied.

"You heard that?" she asked the person on the other side of the phone, I looked at Marlee who shrugged. "Okay, bye." she said and hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Marlee asked.

"Nothing." she answered. "Alright, I'm here for my weekly gossip. So spill." she said and sat down at the same spot Reagan was.

"It's only Friday, Lauren. We don't have everything." I explained.

"They need an update now." she responded.

"Who is they?" Marlee asked.

"My people. Now please." she said. I sighed.

"Okay, May is coming to the palace with her new boyfriend." I began.

"I'm having a boy." Marlee added.

"That's amazing. Have you thought of names?" Lauren exclaimed. Marlee shook her head.

"I will." she replied and pushed hair out of her eyes.

"Okay, I have gossip from Illea." I began, Lauren's eyes lit up. "Kriss and Maxon are on the verge of divorcing. According to Celeste and the maids, they have argued almost every day. They rarely sleep together anymore and they are always super distant." I told her.

"I need to get inside that castle." Lauren whispered to herself.

"There isn't much this week." Marlee informed.

"Unless you heard about your sister's whole love debacle then this is all we got." I shrugged.

"Yeah I heard. She tried to come to me for help, but I'm thirteen and I just had my first real kiss." she said. I laughed at her.

"With who?" Marlee asked.

"Prince Jarmarki from Russia." Lauren blushed and lowered her head.

"It wasn't just a kiss. They were making out. I interrupted them." I told her. Marlee started laughing.

"Oh, god." Lauren breathed out.

"I'm sorry, L. It's just I can imagine what America said when she found you guys." Marlee smiled.

"I said, 'Lauren, if your going to make out with Jarmy next time make sure it's more private.' Those two just blushed so hard." I laughed.

"Stop it!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." I said and crossed my legs. Lauren stood up.

"If you two are done harassing me, then I will be leaving." she said and walked out of the room.

"How come you never told me about that?" Marlee asked.

"I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone." I responded. I looked over to the piano, and stood up walking over. Marlee followed me and sat down in the chair.

"Okay, remember that song that we came up with?" I said, and I started playing the beginning. Marlee smiled.

" _Head under water, and you tell me, to breath easy for a while. The breathing gets harder, even I know that."_ Marlee began.

" _Made room for me, it's too soon to see, if I'm happy in your hands. I'm unusually hard to hold onto."_ I continued.

" _Blank stares at blank pages no easy way to say this. You mean well, but you make this hard on me."_ Marlee

" _I'm not gonna write you a love song 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this. If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay. If all you have is leavin', I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today, today, yeah"_ Together we sang that in perfect harmony.

" _I learned the hard way that they all say, things you want to hear."_ Marlee started off the second verse.

" _My heavy heart sinks deep down under, you and your twisted words. Your help just hurts, you are not what I thought you were. Hello to high and dry. Convince me to please you, make me think that I need this too. I'm trying to let you hear me as I am."_ I finished off the second verse.

" _I'm not gonna write you a love song. 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this. If you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay. If all you have is leavin', I'ma need a better reason to write you a love song today."_ We sang together.

" _Promise me you'll leave the light on To help me see With daylight, my guide, gone 'Cause I believe there's a way You can love me because I say I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you asked for it 'Cause you need one, You see."_ Marlee sang, her voice was a rare one, like mine.

" _I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's Make or breaking this Is that why you wanted a love song? 'Cause you asked for it 'Cause you need one, you see I'm not gonna write you a love song 'Cause you tell me it's Make or breaking this Or you're on your way I'm not gonna write you to stay."_ We sang.

" _If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it for a minute Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that There's a reason to write you a love song Today, today."_ I finished off the song with the last note and looked at Marlee. There was clapping from behind us. I turned around. Carter was standing there.

"Dinner time." Carter said. Marlee stood up and walked over to Carter, while I walked and my phone and slipped it into my pocket. I walked up to them and walked behind them. I looked at Marlee a lot. How she's having a baby. I've always wanted one, maybe more than one because I love children. But for some reason, I wanted to wait. We walked into the dining room and saw only half the family there. Caroline and Brandon weren't there.

"Where's Owen, Caroline and Brandon?" I asked. Trevor shrugged as we sat down.

"That's odd." I whispered. The maids started bringing food out and we ate our food. After we finished, a bell started ringing. Four rings. We were under attack.

"Attack, Your Highnesses, Lady America, Marlee and Carter we need to go know." Another guard said. We all stood up and were rushed to the secret room.

"Where are they?" Lewis asked.

"I don't know Your Highness." a guard said.

"Find them!" Emily yelled and started shaking. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She clung onto me, and I rubbed her back. I find it best to stay calm in these situations. Everyone sees me as a calm person but inside I'm all rattled up. There were only a few guards, with us while the rest were looking for them and fighting off whoever was attacking us. I looked to my corner to see Cadence rocking in the corner, she was only ten.

"I'll be back, Em." I told her and walked over to Cadence. I bent my knees and looked at her on the floor.

"How are you so calm?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Trust me, inside my stomach is turning. I know your worried but listen they'll be fine." I told her.

"Last time we had an attack, we lost our grandparents." she told me, I sighed.

"You have to have hope no matter what the past or the facts say. Okay?" I whispered.

"Okay." she nodded. I stood up and walked back over to Emily, where Lewis was holding her. I smiled and then continued to a guard.

"Where are they?" I asked him.

"I have guards out there now." he told me.

"What is taking so long? There are roughly 200 guards in this castle. It should not be so hard to find them and shoot anyone who does not belong in the castle." I told him.

"We are trying." he answered.

"Try harder!" I exclaimed and turned around. I put a hand to my forehead and sat down in a chair. We were all silent hoping everything was okay. About half an hour later, another two guards walked in. I stood up.

"Lady America, the attackers are gone." he told me.

"But something's wrong?" I asked him.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked me. I nodded and we walked out of the room.

"What's going on officer?" I questioned.

 **I left you all hanging. Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Can we talk in private?" he asked me. I nodded and we walked out of the room.

"What's going on officer?" I questioned.

"His Majesty and her Majesty have been shot." he stated. My hand flew to my mouth.

"Are they?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered. I nodded.

"Owen?" I questioned.

"He was taken by the attackers." he replied.

"So who is in charge?" I questioned. He was silent for a minute.

"You." he answered.

"What how?" I asked.

"Her majesty and his majesty had both agreed that if anything happened to them and Owen, you would automatically become in charge." he explained.

"Oh my god." I said. We were quiet for a second. I wiped tears from my eyes. "I want guards on a rotating search for Owen." I told him.

"Of course." he said and walked away. I walked back into the secret room and they all stood up.

"What's going on?" Reagan asked. I sniffed and wiped my eyes again. I looked over all of them, deciding how I'm gonna tell him.

"Ames, your scaring me." William said. I took a deep breath.

"Your parents…" I began. "Oh god your parents." my voice was breaking. I took another deep breath. "They were shot and they uh…" I couldn't finish the sentence. They all broke down crying, Marlee, Carter and I hugged each and everyone of them.

"Where's Owen?" Emily asked me, as I stood in front of them all.

"He was taken by the attackers." I replied.

"So am I in charge or something?" Reagan asked.

"No. They left me in charge." I replied and I rubbed my arms.

"It's safe." A guard said.

"Everyone is to be escorted to their room." I told him.

"Of course." he replied, everyone left the room to their own rooms. I made Marlee and Carter go to their room. I walked out and to my office. I walked across to Owen's office and grabbed the papers he had. I was slow with every move I made, and I was looking. I finished grabbing papers and walked to my office closing the adjoining doors and setting the papers on his desk. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. A girl walked in, she curtsied and walked further.

"Lady America, my name is Haidee. Her majesty's first lady-in-waiting and chief advisor." she said.

"I've heard a lot about you." I informed her.

"Since her awful death not long ago, I am assigned to help you." she said. She grabbed a stack of papers and handed it to me. "The first one, code name Adelaide. Second one, code name Absolon." she told me.

"What are they?" I asked.

"The funeral plans." she answered.

"I don't need to read these. You can do it." I told her.

"Miss. Singer…" she began.

"Cohen." I corrected. I changed my last name.

"Yes, sorry. Miss Cohen, I can't do all of it. Some of it consists of speaking to the public." she told me.

"Yes, okay. I will do that, just get everything done in before the week is over." I told her.

"Of course." she replied. She handed me a whole other stack of papers.

"I know it's a bad time, but these are just the start of papers. You have the jobs of three people to cover." she told me.

"Haidee, I will get it done. But right now I'm going to sit in here and do what I need. I'll start the work as soon as I can." I told her.

"Of course. I'm sorry for putting this all on you now." she said.

"No need to apologize." I told her. She nodded, curtsied and left.

I sat in silence and I barely even did. Sitting there for like two hours, until I stood up and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall to Owen's room. I waited a second before walking in. I walked in and I stared. I looked to my left and saw a collage of us on the wall. We were still adding pictures. Where was he? Why did they take him? I walked over to his closet and walked to my area. I grabbed a pair of leggings and one of his sweaters. I slipped on my clothes, walked over to the radio and I turned on music. I grabbed my phone and I walked over to the bed. I climbed in and just laid on top of the blankets, crying and listening to the music. I thought of Caroline and Brandon as my own parents and I loved them like my own. Owen was the love of my life and I couldn't get over the fact that he was kidnapped by attackers.

I heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." I said and sat up. All seven of them walked in.

"Mind if we join you?" Lauren asked. I shook my head and they all climbed into bed next to me. Emily was the first on my left, Reagan the first on my right. William was next to Reagan, Trevor was next to Emily. Cadence, Lauren and Lewis were at the end of the bed, curled up.

"When's the funeral?" William asked.

"Before the end of the week I hope." I told him and looked up at the ceiling.

"I want Owen here." Emily whispered.

"I do too." I choked out, my voice was breaking.

"We will get him back. We have to." Lauren said.

"I know." I replied. "For now let's just sleep." I told them and clapped my hands turning off the lights.

"I love you all. You to Ames." Emily said. I smiled down to her.

"We love you too." Lauren informed her.

"Even you Ames?" Emily asked me.

"Even me." I answered and we all fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke everyone was gone. I sighed and sat up. I walked over to the collage and looked at the pictures. A tear ran down my face as I scanned over all the pictures of us. I turned around and walked to the bathroom.

I got in the shower and took a quick one. I got out and got dressed into a gray skirt with a blue boat neck shirt and pair of heels. I threw my hair in a bun and did very light makeup. I walked out of the room and down the hall to my office. Haidee was sitting in the chair.

"Lady America!" she exclaimed standing up.

"Hello, Haidee." I said.

"In twenty minutes you are going on broadcast. I already wrote down everything you need to say." she handed me a piece of paper.

"Okay, I should probably change into something a little more presentable." I told her.

"That won't be necessary. Caroline wore jeans and nice shirt to tell everyone about her parents." she said.

"Oh, okay then." I said and turned around walking out of the office.

I walked to the fencing room and I opened the door to see them all practicing.

"Guys, go get dressed into something different. No suits but something nice." I told them. They nodded and started putting their stuff away. "We are going on broadcast in an twenty and tell your sisters."

I walked out and down the hall and I stopped at the broadcast room. Haidee was in there along with Jasmine.

"Lady America!" Jasmine exclaimed. She walked over and hugged me. "I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"Stop." I told her and she pulled away.

"This is going live on all tvs across the country." she told me.

"That's fine." I replied. Haidee walked up and handed me my tiara that Owen got me. "That's not really necessary." I told her.

"From my point of view and every advisor, wearing a tiara at the very least will boost your confidence." she told me. I sighed and let her set it on my head. I walked over to a seat and just sat reading what Haidee had written.

"One minute!" Jasmine yelled. The seven kids walked in. We were all escorted to our seats, behind the camera. We settled and everyone set up.

"Hello, world. I'm Jasmine Devers and I hope you are all tuned in. You will need to hear this. So I'm going introduce Miss. America Cohen." she said. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Lady America, take it away." Jasmine said and I stood behind the podium. I felt powerful up here.

"I'm not usually the one up here talking to everyone." I began. "The entire world knows that." I added. "I'm talking to you all today because we had an attack on the palace just yesterday. The attack was dangerous." I took a huge deep breath. "Queen Caroline Durand and King Brandon Durand have passed." I let that sink in, I was quiet for a while. Everyone probably was. "Prince Owen Durand…" I began and I wiped a tear from my eye. "I apologize." I said and took a deep breath. "Prince Owen has been kidnapped by the attackers." I closed my eyes for a second. "On December 5th there will be a citizen outdoor calling hours, located in town square. You can pay your respects there but the royal family themselves will not be attending. Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses, Dukes and Duchesses of the world if you would like to pay your respects contact Haidee Peti." I said. "Thank you everyone." I said and stepped down from the platform going back to my seat. I sighed.

"There you have it world. That news will never be forgotten. Don't forget December 5th everyone. And keep your wishes out to the royal family." Jasmine said. And then we cut it. I sighed.

"I'm glad we didn't have to do that." Reagan spoke up.

"But I did. Forget my obligations today, Reagan can cover them." I mumbled and walked out of the room. I walked with a fast pace and like I was angry. I pulled off my tiara and pulled my hair down. I didn't care at this point. My life was seriously messed up!

I didn't have Owen by my side telling me what I need to do in case I get stuck or if I just need someone next to me. I needed Owen. I love him so much and then I sighed loudly and I walked to Owen's room.

I'm practically going to be running a country. What am I supposed to be doing now? I'm not ready, I'm not ready for anything. I turned around and walked back out the door.

"Tell the general that I want more guards looking for him." I told a guard as I was passing. He bowed and walked away. I walked towards my office and just went through paperwork and paperwork.

Distracting myself from things happening in my world. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called and continued through my papers, organizing them all. Someone was standing there, just staring at me.

"America, stop." My mother, my mother was standing there. I sighed and set my pen down. I looked up to her.

"I have a lot of work to do." I sighed.

"Your boyfriend is missing and your boyfriend's parents are dead and you were left to run an entire country." she said.

"Exactly why I have a lot of work to do." I responded, she looked at me staring into my eyes. I stood up and walked over to her hugging my mother.

"It'll all be fine." she said.

"No it won't Mom." I replied.

"Come on, your sister is here." she told me, I pulled away from the hug.


	10. Chapter 10

A week. A week. A week. A week. A week. Owen has been gone for a week. Guards are still searching, guards from every country. I have done nothing but work. I wake up and go straight to my office, I don't go back to our room until it's past dinner and it's late. I barely have eaten anything and I'm stressed. I shouldn't not be eating, I really shouldn't. I cry myself to sleep. For a week…...a week. I groaned and threw the papers in the drawer. I stood up and walked out of the room. I walked to Owen's room, well sort of my room. Our room and I pulled off the blazer. I pulled down my hair and slipped off my heels, putting them in the closet. I walked out to the balcony and just stared out into the empty fields. Trees were planted around the fields and it was just the perfect spot. There was a knock on the door. I walked over to it and answered the door.

"America he's here." a guard said. This guard was Ty Danvers and he was the guard positioned right outside the royal wing. He rarely calls me by my first name but at this point I'll allow it.

"Where?" I asked.

"The gates, I'm about to go and tell the rest of them." he told me. I walked past him and just walked and walked picking up my pace as I walked. I got to the main entrance and I sighed before I nodded to the guards who opened the door. Owen was walking towards the castle, he looked up to me.

"America." he whispered, I walked down the steps and went into his arms. I cried into his chest softly.

"I missed you so much." I whispered into his chest.

"I missed you to baby." he replied and stroked my hair.

"Don't ever leave again." I told him and pulled away.

"Not like I had a choice." he replied sadly.

"I said to never do it again. Got it?" I said sternly looking into his eyes. He noticed my pain and he nodded. "Good." I replied. His brothers and sisters walked out and they all bombarded him with hugs, I laughed quietly and backed away. Marlee walked out and walked up to Owen, she whispered something in his ear and he looked over to me.

We walked inside, I was holding onto Owen's hand with my life like he was going to get taken again.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." he whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly, loosening my grip. We all went back to our rooms and made plans to meet up later after dinner in the family room. Owen and I made our way to his room and when we got there his lips attached to mine. The softness, the sweetness, the love just made me feel better. But what made me feel even better were the events that happened after that.

We were laying in bed, covered in our sheet and I was drawing circles on his chest while his hands were running through my hair. We were just silent.

"So my parents…" he began, I stiffened. "Yeah, I know." he whispered. He was quiet for a minute. "How did you like running a country?" he asked me.

"It was fine." I mumbled back.

"And are you fine?" he asked me, I didn't know how to respond to that. "Marlee told me that you were doing nothing but sitting in your office, doing paperwork. She said you barely ate and you were stressed and your eyes were always puffy." he said. I stopped making circles on his chest.

All of that was true yes, but it's not that big of a deal.

"America." he whispered. I was silent still not responding. How do I respond to something like that. "How bad?" he questioned, regarding me. How bad I felt and how stressed I felt. How much I missed him, how much I was practically depressed. I sighed.

"Yeah. While you were gone, I felt like half of me wasn't even with me anymore. My heart was in pain. I love you so much and knowing that you had a pretty high chance of dying just ruined me, because I didn't know anything about running a country. Haidee helped me get through the past week. Half the time I didn't even know what to do and I wished every second of the day that you were here, that you were right through the door and I could open it and see you there. But you weren't there, and I was alone." I said and a tear fell from my eye onto his chest.

"I'm sorry." he told me. I wasn't looking at his face but his apology didn't seem sincere. Not a single bit.

"Don't apologize." I told him and kissed the tear off of his chest.

We went back to our position before and we were laying there for a while enjoying the moment between us. "I'm gonna shower." I told him and stood up grabbed my robe from next to the bed and slipped it on me. I walked to the bathroom and started the shower. I was in there for a while, just letting the hot water run on my body.

It seems like nothing will ever be the same. I don't know why but there is something he's not telling me. Something else happened out there. He was hiding something from me.

I got out of the shower and brushed my hair, and my teeth. I walked back out of the bathroom with my robe around me and I walked over to the closet not looking over to Owen. I put on a pair of jeans and a peplum top. I walked back out and Owen was in the bathroom. I did my hair and makeup at the vanity and walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall and towards the office. I started going through all the papers and just engrossed myself in what I needed to do. I didn't see Owen for the rest of the day and I didn't eat breakfast. I figured he was with his family.

I found the piece of paper the doctor gave me. It was delivered just now with a big lunch, confirming that I was pregnant. Yeah, I'm pregnant. Pregnant. A baby…..a baby.

 ***gasps* Cliff Hanger...ooops? I'll update when I can, but I don't know how long it'll be.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Owen was passed out sleeping and I was running into the bathroom, locking the door and I threw up. Morning sickness, I can't hide it forever, but I'm gonna try as hard as possible. I stood up and walked over to the sink. I rinsed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. I walked back out of the bathroom and Owen was still passed out. I walked over to the closet and grabbed a dress then walking back to the bathroom and getting in the shower.

When I got out, I got dressed, did my hair and makeup and I walked out of the room where Owen was still sleeping.

I sighed and went down to the doctor's wing.

"Lady America, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay." I responded.

"Anything I can do for you?" he asked her.

"I just want to make sure you don't tell anyone I'm pregnant. I haven't told anyone and I don't plan on it for awhile." I said.

"Of course, secret's safe with me." he said. "But you can't hide it forever." he added.

"I can for a little bit. I'm going to visit my sister and Russia for a while." I responded.

"Just make sure you tell him, I can tell it's hard and he's probably different since he came back but you must tell him. That baby inside you is their heir to an entire country." he said. I took a deep breath.

"I know." I replied.

"Enjoy Russia." he responded.

"Thank you." I said and walked back upstairs. I walked to Marlee's room and knocked on the door. She opened it. "I just want to tell you that I'm going to Russia with my sister for awhile." I said.

"But Owen just got back." she stated.

"Yeah, I get that but I just need to get away from the castle." I told her. Marlee nodded, understanding.

"Well have fun and call me." she responded and hugged me.

"I will." I said and walked away. I walked back to our room and saw Owen walking around the room.

"Hey. Where'd you go?" he asked me. I closed the door behind me.

"Say bye to Marlee." I responded.

"Where's she going?" he asked.

"She's not the one going somewhere." I stated. He stopped moving and looked at me.

"What?" he questioned.

"I'm gonna go visit my sister in Russia for a little bit." I informed.

"America, I just got back from being taken by rebels. I was gone for a week and you are acting like I was never gone." he said.

"And your acting like you were gone for years. You aren't the same Owen, you aren't talking to me. I really need you to talk to me but your not." I said and crossed my arms.

"Ames, come on. That's not fair." Owen began and walked up to me.

"Owen, no. I've done too much for this week. Running a country is tiring especially when you have no idea how to do it. I don't know what you went through while you were there, but what I do know is that you should have talked to me." I stated.

"How long?" he asked.

"I don't know." I responded. "But I'm gonna leave soon." Owen just stared at me, and I felt really bad. "I'll be back." I added and kissed his cheek walking to my closet. I packed a suitcase and then walked out of the room. Owen wasn't in sight and I went to get on the private jet.

 **I know I haven't updated in like forever but I've been really really busy lately. I just want to say it is almost over, about 3 to 5 chapters left. hope you enjoyed. -Ciao Ally**


	12. IMPORTANT NOTES

**So here is a big update. The next chapter will be the final chapter and should be out in a week maybe a little after that. Sorry for such long updates. Been really busy lately. Thanks for sticking through. Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

I rode on the plane for a couple hours and then it landed, and my sister was waiting for me.

"You really shouldn't have left especially when you're pregnant." May informed me.

"I don't have a choice." I replied.

"So you're plan is to hide out in my condo until you're ready to tell Owen you're pregnant." she questioned.

"You don't get it, Owen is hiding something. Something is seriously wrong. But he doesn't want to tell me." I responded. May nodded an they got into the limo.

"Owen, please calm down." I said, through the phone.

"I should be there with you helping you. I mean your 3 months pregnant and I didn't even know that." he exclaimed.

"Babe, I was overwhelmed and confused and I just needed breathing space. I was in a good place and no one was gonna fix that." I stated.

"Ames, come home." he begged. I took a deep breath and got out of the limo.

"I already am." I stated and walked into the castle. Owen and I met in the middle of the hallway.

"Ames." he said and hugged me.

"Sorry I did that." I whispered.

"No it's okay. I understand why you did it and we've fixed our relationship, it's okay now." Owen replied and kissed my forehead.

"Let's get married." I blurted out.

"After the baby." Owen stated.

"Of course." America nodded smiling. Owen smiled too.

The baby came out and it was a big deal. The heir to the country of France. Then soon after America and Owen got married. It was considered the biggest wedding of the century.

19 YEARS LATER

"Mom." Mackenzie called out.

"Yes, darling?" America responded.

"My life is complicated." Kenzie stated.

"Not as complicated as mine was at your age, so stop complaining." America stated and picked up her youngest child, Asher out of the crib.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard the story a million times before. But you don't understand how much pressure I'm under." Kenzie stated.

"Yes I do." America replied.

"You're no help. I have four boys fighting over me right now, and I can't choose. And they all are going to be at the ball in thirty minutes." she exclaimed.

"Mini Selection going on." America laughed.

"How about none of them?" America's other son, Gabriel said walking in the common room.

"How about one of them?" America's daughter, Alyssa stated, walking in with her brother.

"That is seriously no help." Kenzie exclaimed.

"I personally like Declan." America stated, and set Asher on the floor.

"Make pros and cons of each and then compare." the final child, Sierra said popping out from behind the couch.

"How long have you been there?" America asked.

"Two hours." Sierra stated.

"Is your dress wrinkled?" America asked. Sierra pulled her dress that was still on the hanger in front of her. "You are my favorite." America said walking over to Sierra and helped her put on her dress.

"We are literally right here." Alyssa stated.

"I know." America laughed. She finished getting Sierra's dress on and then turned her attention to the rest of her children, fixing them up.

"Do you love them?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know." Kenzie responded.

"Don't forget to think about Sammy." America said.

"I'm not in love with Sammy." Kenzie stated. Alyssa, Sierra, Gabriel and America started laughing. Kenzie was silent. "Stop!" she yelled.

"Sweetie, it's your love life. But really think about this, you have a lot of history with Sammy. On and off. It's complicated with you and Sammy." America said.

"He's like my brother mom." Kenzie stated.

"Anyone else have any problems?" America exclaimed, everyone shook their head. America groaned.

"Such a great mom." Kenzie said.

"I know." America said.

"Where's dad?" Sierra asked.

"Right here." Owen walked in and kissed America on the forehead. "With news." Owen said. "Your aunt Lauren said she would take over with the work here so we can now go on our camping trip." the kids cheered.

"Tomorrow, we pack." America stated.

"What about my decision?" Kenzie said.

"Let's vote as a family." Owen suggested.

"Who votes for Sammy?" the entire room raised their hands.

"I gotta do something." Kenzie said and walked out.

"Alyssa, sweetie take your brother and go put him in his suit." America said. Alyssa, picked up her brother and walked out with him.

"Dad, is uncle Lewis here?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah in his room." Owen replied. The entire room emptied out except for America and Owen.

"We have a good thing going here." America said.

"I know." Owen replied.

"Two years and our daughter will be the queen and then we can relax." America stated.

"She has her own mini Selection going on." Owen stated.

"That's what I said. But she's figured it out. Just like we did." America said. Owen kissed her.

"I love you." Owen said. America froze. "What?" he questioned.

"My water just broke." she stated.

"Here comes another one." Owen said.

"I'm 37, Owen. No more children." America said as they walked out. Owen laughed.

 **I'M FINALLY DONE! I might be making another one following Mckenzie but it's completely undecided. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
